1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for collectively connecting ground wires to a plurality of ground sections in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to connect ground wires included in a vehicle wiring harness to a ground section of a vehicle, a ground connection terminal such as a joint connector is connected to end parts of the ground wires as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-208815. The ground connection terminal is connected to the ground section provided on a vehicle body. Specifically, the ground section is formed, for example, by a bolt hole open on the vehicle body. A hole of the ground terminal is aligned with the position of this ground section and a bolt is inserted through the hole of the ground terminal and tightened into the bolt hole of the vehicle body with a predetermined tightening force using a tool such as an impact wrench, whereby the ground terminal can be connected to the ground section of the vehicle body.
However, in a connection structure as described above, a bolt tightening force for connecting the ground terminal to the ground section of the vehicle body may vary. Such a variation of the bolt tightening force causes a problem of hindering an improvement in the reliability of connection of the ground terminal.